


Kisses on the Necks of Best Friends

by celeste9



Series: 30 Day Star Wars OTP Challenge - Fluff [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Banter, Confessions, First Kiss, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah,” Poe said. “Yeah, buddy, I’ll help you.” Sure, he could spend some time making out with Finn so that Finn could go off and make out with the girl he really wanted to kiss. No big deal. It wasn’t like Poe had a heart or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses on the Necks of Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: cute but embarrassing confession. Title from Fall Out Boy.

Poe hopped down from the ladder to his cockpit and greeted Finn, who was waiting for him on the tarmac. “Miss me or something?”

Finn looked oddly nervous, shifting his weight and having difficulty maintaining eye contact. “I wanted to, er, talk to you.”

Not sure if he should be interested or concerned, Poe just smiled at the waiting tech and thanked him as he handed off his helmet and then said to Finn, “I’m listening.”

“So I’ve never kissed anyone,” Finn blurted out, as if his brain had given up on all attempts at coherent conversation.

That was really not at all what Poe had expected to hear. Not that he actually knew what he had been expecting, but it definitely wouldn’t have been that. “Okay?”

Though his dark skin didn’t show a blush easily, Finn was definitely blushing. “I might want to? I mean, hypothetically. In the future. With someone. Someone hypothetical. But I’m afraid I’ll be bad at it because I’ve never done it and it will be embarrassing, and so then maybe I’ll never kiss anyone ever because all I’ll be able to do is freak out over how I don’t know how to do it and--”

Poe took hold of Finn’s shoulders. “Take a breath, buddy.”

Finn did so, eyes wide.

“While your concern is understandable, I think you’re making a bigger deal out of it than you need to. Lots of people go a long time without kissing anyone. It’s okay. You’ll do it when you’re ready and it will be fine. Your first kiss doesn’t have to be perfect; that’s why it’s your first.”

Poe’s brain insisted on conjuring up a vision of Finn’s first kiss being with Poe. He made himself stop picturing it.

“Sure, fine,” Finn said, though Poe doubted he was really listening. “But I can get better at it.”

“Most do.”

“With practice.”

“Right.”

“I just have to find someone who will practice with me.”

Poe suddenly had a very, very bad feeling about where this was going. He let his hands drop from Finn’s shoulders. “Um. Yes?”

“You’re good at kissing, aren’t you, Poe?”

Frag. “Well, I mean, no one’s ever complained. Not to my face, anyway.”

Finn was looking at him with big, hopeful eyes and Poe knew that he absolutely did not want to hear what Finn was about to ask. “Then will you let me practice kissing with you?”

It was probably a good thing that Poe wasn’t eating anything he could choke on or holding anything he could drop. “Me? Why me?”

“Who else am I gonna ask?”

Poe likely could have taken that as a compliment but he said, “I think there are plenty of people around here you could ask.”

“But none of them are you,” Finn said.

_Shit, shit, shit._

“You’re my friend, Poe,” Finn said, and did he have any idea what he was doing to Poe by saying this druk? “I feel safe with you. If it’s you, I won’t feel so nervous or embarrassed. Please, Poe.”

Poe existed in a constant state of fluctuating emotions when he was near Finn, this odd flip-flopping between wanting to hold him and keep him safe forever and wanting to just utterly ravish him and reduce him to a quivering, whimpering mess.

Right now, Poe wasn’t sure which feeling was going to win out.

“Do you want to kiss Rey? Is that what this is about?”

“I said it was hypothetical,” Finn mumbled.

So, Rey, then. That was fine. That was what Poe had expected.

“Are you gonna help me or not?”

“Yeah,” Poe said. “Yeah, buddy, I’ll help you.” Sure, he could spend some time making out with Finn so that Finn could go off and make out with the girl he really wanted to kiss. No big deal. It wasn’t like Poe had a heart or anything. 

Finn’s smile was almost worth it, though.

Poe rubbed the back of his head, feeling the sweaty tangles of his hair. “Just, uh, maybe let me hit the ‘fresher first? I must stink.”

“That’s okay,” Finn said. “It’s only practice, right? So it doesn’t matter how you smell.”

Poe frowned. “I guess?” Wow. Talk about a blow to the ego. “But I’m gonna put my foot down about not doing it out here. You do not want that kind of gossip.” Jess was laid out beneath her X-wing only just across the tarmac and she would positively leap at the opportunity to tell everyone on base that she had just seen Poe swapping spit with Finn.

Finn let out this high-pitched laugh that was almost a giggle. Maybe he actually was nervous. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

Feeling uncomfortably like a teenager trying to find a quiet place to make out where his dad wouldn’t find him, Poe walked with Finn down the tarmac. He knew it was dumb but he felt like he must have a sign on his forehead that said, _going to kiss my not-boyfriend so he can kiss his real girlfriend better, please ignore._

Poe wondered when he had become this pathetic.

“This’ll be fine,” he said, urging Finn inside one of the cluttered storage rooms. The door didn’t lock but Poe figured the chances of someone needing to come in here at this precise moment were slim enough that he was okay with the risk. Better this than kissing Finn in his quarters, which Poe was absolutely not prepared to do.

Once they were inside, they stood there awkwardly staring at each other. It was one thing to say, hey, we’re friends, let’s do this, and it was entirely something else to actually do it. 

“Okay,” Poe said under his breath because he knew this was on him. “I’m gonna kiss you, okay?”

Finn was smiling faintly. “I don’t think you have to ask for permission when I’ve practically begged you to do it.”

“Don’t want to surprise you,” Poe said.

“I’m not surprised.”

Right, so. They were doing this. Poe leaned in, watching Finn’s eyes flutter shut before he closed his own. He kissed Finn softly, their lips the only point of contact. Poe tried to make himself focus on the fact that this was, in essence, a lesson. He wasn’t _really_ kissing Finn. He wasn’t the person Finn wanted to be kissing.

It was difficult, though, because Finn smelled like soap and the familiar leather of his jacket, and he was warm and close, and when Poe placed a hand at the back of Finn’s neck he leaned that much closer in. Poe pressed feather-light kisses to Finn’s mouth and felt the way Finn was carefully following, faintly mimicking him. 

“Just do what feels natural,” Poe murmured, and sucked on Finn’s lip. He was just trying to make this good, right? Kissing was about experimentation and doing what felt good, and he wouldn’t be helping Finn much if he didn’t push things a little. He wouldn’t want to chastely kiss Rey with their mouths closed forever.

Poe let the moment get away from him a bit, though, because then he drew his tongue lightly over Finn’s full lower lip. When Finn gasped in surprise, Poe went for it, all thoughts of slowly easing Finn into this flying out of his head. He wasn’t thinking about teaching anymore, he was thinking about the wet heat of Finn’s mouth, the press of Finn’s fingers into Poe’s waist, the solid length of him pressed against Poe’s body. Poe sucked on Finn’s tongue, licked into his mouth, swallowed his moan. 

Without fully meaning to, Poe had pushed Finn back against the shelves, the contents rattling. With his eyes closed he learned the contours of Finn’s mouth, kissed him comprehensively, kissed him like Poe had wanted to for kriffing _months._ Finn was leaning into it, groaning, pulling Poe closer. He had lost his hesitance, and while nothing he did was sure, he was clearly getting the hang of it.

“Finn,” Poe was gasping, “Finn,” holding Finn’s jaw to direct his mouth where he wanted it. At some point one of Finn’s hands had lodged into Poe’s tangled hair, his fingers getting stuck in the curls, and the yanking motions he was making shouldn’t have been as hot as they were. 

His lungs felt like they were burning, not enough air getting in, and Poe let his mouth slide across to Finn’s jaw, dragging over his skin while Poe tried to get some more oxygen to his brain. Impatiently, Finn used his grip on Poe’s hair to pull him back to his mouth, their noses bumping uncomfortably, and Poe bit down on Finn’s lip accidentally.

Finn made this unbearably sexy whimper and Poe kissed him again and again, rubbing up against Finn’s thigh, and somehow he had fully lost whatever the point of this had been. He was hard, his dick trapped in the thick material of his flight suit, and all he wanted was Finn, Finn, Finn, kriffing hell, just Finn.

Finn thrust his hips against Poe, the hand that wasn’t caught in Poe’s hair digging into the flesh of Poe’s ass, and Poe whined for need, fuck, he wanted to _fuck_ Finn, right here, up against the shelves, or Finn could fuck him, hell, Poe wasn’t fussy. He would like that, actually, talking Finn through it, letting him know what felt good, and then suddenly he remembered what he was supposed to be doing and what he was actually doing.

“Fuck,” he said, “fuck.” He breathed into Finn’s mouth and then pulled back, staring into Finn’s blown pupils. 

“I think,” he said, and tried to remember how to talk. “I think probably you can kiss Rey pretty well now, actually. I don’t think you need any more practice.”

Finn’s hand was still in Poe’s hair and he pulled so hard that Poe practically saw stars. “You kriffing idiot, I don’t want to kiss Rey!”

Poe personally felt his confusion was justifiable and also he wondered if maybe he could get a concussion from hair pulling. _Ow._ Also, _yes._ Seriously, damn. Finn was welcome to manhandle Poe any time he liked. “Then who was this about?”

“You, you fucking asshole!”

Maybe the concussion thing was real. “Er. What?”

Finn sighed loudly and dramatically and said, “I only want to kiss you, you stupid kriffing idiot,” interspersing his words with more kissing.

Poe swayed slightly into Finn, feeling light-headed. Finn had dropped his hand down to the back of Poe’s neck and he held him there so Poe would meet his eyes.

“I wanted to kiss you the whole time,” he said, softer now, a little nervous.

“Why didn’t you just say so, then?” Poe asked. It seemed to him that there had been a lot of unnecessary difficulty involved in this plan. Not that he was displeased with the outcome, obviously, but even so.

That faint blush was in Finn’s cheeks again. “I wasn’t sure if I could do it otherwise. This seemed… easier? And this way there wasn’t any pressure, because you were… you were teaching me, right? So if I was bad…” He trailed off helplessly.

Poe found himself torn between those warring urges again, the desire to keep Finn safe and the desire to rip off all his clothes. Poe compromised and leaned in for another kiss, sweeter this time, soft and close-mouthed.

He leant his forehead against Finn’s and said, “Dunno know if you noticed, but certain delicate parts of my anatomy were highly convinced by your kissing abilities.”

Finn laughed. “Oh, is that what that was? Commander Dameron, I am shocked and appalled.”

“May I shock and appall you further, in my quarters, maybe?”

Laughing again, Finn smacked Poe’s cheek lightly. “Slow down, huh, maybe we can stick to the kissing for a while, first.”

Poe shrugged. “Your call, pal. I’m gonna suggest we graduate to shirtless kissing in my bed, though.”

Finn was smiling, clearly taking it as the joke it was, though there was something in his eyes that let Poe know he wasn’t opposed to the veiled offer, either.

“Hey,” Poe said, dragging his thumb down Finn’s cheek. “If it was me you wanted to be kissing, then how come you didn’t let me wash up first? Because I know for a fact I stink to all hell.” The cockpit of an X-wing was cramped and hot and the flight suits were not particularly ventilated. Poe started sweating virtually the moment he took off.

Finn suddenly seemed incapable of making eye contact. “I like how you smell,” he mumbled.

“Like sweat?”

“Like you.”

A wide smile spread over Poe’s face. “Hey, man, I don’t judge. Whatever turns you on. Especially if it’s me.”

“It’s weird,” Finn said. “I don’t find you at all attractive right now. Don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Really? Not at all? Not even a little bit?” Poe looped his arms around Finn’s neck, nuzzled underneath his jaw. Finn’s breathing hitched and he arched his neck. “Are you sure about that?”

“Positive,” Finn confirmed, though his hands had wandered back down to Poe’s ass. “Not even a little bit attractive.”

“Shame,” Poe murmured as he kissed beneath Finn’s chin. “We’ll have to fix that.”

Right now, preferably.

_**End** _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [on Tumblr](http://serceleste.tumblr.com) if you want, feel free to come talk to me and/or leave me prompts!


End file.
